elwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Bo Baxter
|final appearance= |relatives= *Buster Baxter (son w/ Bitzi) *Baby B. Baxter (son w/ Kara) |romantic= *Kara Baxter (wife) *Bitzi Baxter (ex-wife) *Chelsea Darlings (girlfriend)}}Bo Baxter was a tough, mean, and cruel rabbit in Elwood. He was the husband of Kara Baxter until her untimely death, and the ex-husband of Bitzi Baxter. He is the father of Buster and Baby B. Baxter (with Bitzi Baxter and Kara Baxter, respectively). Bo was stabbed to death by his son, Buster, after Bo's new girlfriend destroyed Bitzi's diary (Dear Diary, Part 4). Biography Before Elwood In 1998, Bitzi and Bo were married. They fell in love when Bitzi pushed Bo out of the path of an oncoming truck. They began to date. Bo proposed to Bitzi using his plane with spewing fog, spelling out "Bitzi U Will Marry Me". Bitzi accepted, but while they were engaged, fights broke out. When it was finally their wedding day, Bo didn't attend the ceremony, so Bitzi was forced to marry a framed photograph of him. Bo did arrive for the reception. When they had their son, Buster, Bo was not at the hospital. Bitzi named the baby Buster, but Bo was mad that she didn't named him Bo Jr. The fights became violent, and Bitzi finally decided to divorce. Enraged, Bo attacked Bitzi and carved words onto her back with a shard of glass: 'Property of Bo'. Bitzi called those scars a "constant reminder of our horrid past". They went their separate ways, but Bo continued to abuse and harm his ex-wife and son long after the divorce (Dear Diary, Part 2, Dear Diary, Part 3). New family and marriage Bo remarried to Kara, and they had a son (The Secret Life of Bo Baxter). He is constantly out for revenge of Bitzi and Buster. He once piloted a plane into Lakewood Elementary, in an effort to kill Bitzi and Buster (Bo Goes Terrorist). He failed to kill anyone in the building, and even he survived (Bo Goes Terrorist: The Aftermath). About a month or two later, Bo's wife and son were both murdered by his ex-wife, Bitzi Baxter (Bitzi Goes Ballistic). Bo found out of his family's death behind the scenes, and appeared at their joint-funeral. At the funeral, Bitzi told Bo that she was the one who murdered them (Loved and Lost). Bitzi's death and custody of Buster Bo reported Bitzi to the police and she was put on trial. While on trial, Bitzi was decided to be guilty, and sentenced to death (Trial and Error, Part 1 and Part 2). Bitzi was finally executed in The Day of Reckoning, Part 2. Bo was allowed to pull the electric lever to active the electric chair. He showed signs of regret. After Bitzi was dead, Bo put his hand on the corpse's shoulder and said "Goodbye, Bitzi." New relationship Bo later began a relationship with Chelsea Darlings. After bringing her to his apartment, she encountered Buster and stated that she "hates kids" (Third Time's a Charm). Death Buster, Bo's son, was caught reading Bitzi's diary by Chelsea, Bo's girlfriend. Chelsea grabbed the diary and threw it into the fire place. This enraged Buster, who chocked Chelsea. After Chelsea was immobilized, Buster grabbed a knife, threated Bo with it. He said: Buster stabbed Bo to death. Bo laid, dead, at the hearth of the fireplace (Dear Diary, Part 4). His official death date is October 6, 2014, exactly one month after the death of Bitzi Baxter. Relationships *Relationship with Bitzi Baxter *Relationship with Kara Baxter *Relationship with Chelsea Darlings Trivia *Bo's final words were, "WHAT THE-?!" (Dear Diary, Part 4) Appearances *''The Return of Bo'' *''Bo Goes Terrorist'' *''Bo Goes Terrorist: The Aftermath'' *''The Secret Life of Bo Baxter'' *''I Wanna Marry Harry, Part 2'' *''Bitzi Goes Ballistic (mentioned) *Loved and Lost'' *''Trial and Error, Part 1'' *''Trial and Error, Part 2'' *''Confessions on Death Row'' (indirectly mentioned) *''The Day of Reckoning, Part 1'' *''The Day of Reckoning, Part 2'' *''Just Breathe'' *''Third Time's a Charm'' *''Dear Diary, Part 1'' *''Dear Diary, Part 2'' (flashback) *''Dear Diary, Part 3'' (flashback) *''Dear Diary, Part 4'' Gallery Bo high-fiving his girlfriend. }}